By the Clock's Hand
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Uncle Neil has organized another party Cain doesn't want to go to. So he thinks of an excuse so he won't have to go!


By the Clock's Hand

**a/n:** It's a little something I wrote when I was in the cemetery and had nothing to do...

"Lord Cain" Riff said as he entered the grand bathroom the Hargreave head. "I'd advise you to finish your bath soon. The party your Uncle Neil will start in an hour."

"Alright" Cain said as he stood from his bath. "My robe Riff."

"Here Lord Cain." He said as he put the light blue material over Cain's body. "I've already prepared your attire. I've placed it on your bed."

"Thank you Riff." Cain said. Dropping his robe as he left.

"Lord Cain, I would advise you from removing your robe unless you decide to dress. You'll catch a cold." Riff said, picking up the discarded material.

"But Riff." Cain said, turning to face his manservant. His entire body exposed to the blue haired man. "I thought you liked seeing me like this." A mischievous smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Lord Cain, you need to get ready!" Riff insisted.

"I can spare a little time for this." Cain said as he pulled Riff on his bed and on top of him.

"Lord Cain." Riff started, ignoring the lust filled eyes of his young master. "You have 50 minutes remaining. You still have to get dressed and then we have to drive over to your uncle's estate."

"Don't worry." Cain said, drawing their faces together. "This won't take long."

He brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Their mouths fought for dominance, but eventually, Cain submitted to his manservant.

"Lord Cain." Riff said, breaking the kiss as he regained his composure. "You have a little over 30 minutes remaining."

"Riff!!" Cain complained as he felt Riff's weight slowly disappearing. Just then, Cain had an idea that would get his manservant to comply to his wishes.

"Riff stay." He said sitting up." Come on. I know you want me. Especially here." Cain then put his hand over his manservant's growing erection, earning a delightful moan from the older man.

"So you do want me." Cain continued slyly, a blush slowly growing on both their faces. He quickly began undoing Riff's pants, taking advantage of Riff who was still feeling the effects of having his erection feel the delicious friction.

Cain soon removed Riff's pants and fisted his erection. Riff could feel the pleasure shoot through his body as Cain skillfully stroked his now hard manhood. Suddenly, Riff pushed Cain back down on the bed.

"Alright Cain. I'll give you what you want." He said as he placed his master's rather large erection and began his work. His skillful tongue ran slow torturous licks along the length of Cain's manhood. He then began to deep throat his erection and hum. The pleasure shot through Cain's body, he arched his back, releasing his seed in Riff's mouth.

"You sure came quickly Lord Cain." Riff said with a smirk. "But I've just begun."

He kissed Cain allowing him to taste his essence. His face was still flushed from his earlier release and his eyes were clouded with lust for the sexual contact his body craved.

Riff soon left his young master's mouth and began to suck on the boy's neck. Red marks appeared quickly as he moved lower on the boy's body. He stopped to suck on a nipple; moans of pleasure from his master grew louder as the nipple became dark and erect. He repeated his ministrations on the other nipple and by the, Cain was begging for release,

"P-Please R-Riff. Let me c-come!" Cain said, throwing his head back as Riff started to grind his hand into his sacs. He tried to hold back the moan growing in his throat, but it came out anyway, in a long, loud noise.

"Not yet." Riff said. "You asked for this and I'm not going to let you off easy for missing your uncle's party.

"P-Please Riff. This-I can't take it anymore." His breathing grew unsteady. His face showed such a red hue as he panted, precum beginning to drip down his thighs.

Needless to say, Cain was getting annoyed at his manservant. Why couldn't Riff understand he needed sex and he needed it NOW!!!

"Alright Lord Cain." Riff said as he raised his master's legs on his shoulders. In one thrust, he entered Cain, inevitably hitting Cain's prostate making his scream in release.

Riff needn't affirmations or to ask if he should continue. They had done this many time, and he knew what his master could and couldn't handle.

He started to move in and out in slow rhythms, but he moved faster upon Cain's request. "MOVE RIFF!! You know that I want it rough."

Moans and screams of pleasure filled the bedchamber as their bodies became on in motion. However, the pleasure soon became too much for Cain, as he came for the 3rd time, spilling his seed over their stomachs. Riff, also feeling the immense pleasure as Cain's walls clamped on him, released inside his young master.

Both boys came at the same time, a deafening scream filled the room, before silence took over. The soft uneven breaths of both men were the only sounds heard.

"Lord Cain." Riff said, regaining his breath and slipping out of the boy. "I hope you know that I will still reprimand you for missing the party."

"But Riff!" Cain complained as he sat up. "Don't you think I have e good reason why?!"

Upon that comment, Riff blushed hard, making Cain chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm not that late. It's only been" Cain started turning to the clock. "Oh...It's been 3 hours."

"See Lord Cain." Riff said picking up his clothes. "You have missed most of the celebration already!" Letting out a sigh, he continued. "And besides, it's best you just rest. The pain in your lower back will remain for a few hours. I'll prepare another bath for you."

"Thanks Riff" Cain said as he stood up, ignoring the pain he felt, and kissed his secret lover on the lips.

**a/n**: I don't know if they could already soundproof rooms back then, but in my fic, the room is soundproof. After all, Cain doesn't want his entire household knower he's such a screamer in bed!! wink


End file.
